Roxanne Washington (Earth-616)
(Xavier Institute student body), , , Summers Institute student bodyCategory:Summers Institute student | Relatives = Roy "Daddy Libido" Washington (father); Angel "Sexy Mutha" Depres (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa, Pacific Ocean; formerly Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo (formerly Salem Center, Westchester County, New York); Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Summers Institute for Higher Learning, Westchester, New York, Age of X-Man | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 152 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Crystalline appearance | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student and Worthington Industries board member | Education = Formerly High School level classes at Xavier Institute | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Salvador Larroca | First = X-Men Vol 2 171 | HistoryText = Origin Roxanne Washington was born into hip-hop "royalty" as the daughter of Roy "Daddy Libido" Washington and Angel "Sexy Mutha" Depres. Having appeared in her parents' rap videos from a young age, Washington was often targeted by would-be kidnappers and assassins. Destined to follow in her parents' footsteps, Washington turned her back on that life and enrolled as a student at the Xavier Institute under the tutelage of Gambit. Washington was more concerned with improving herself rather than the escalating human/mutant situation. Her school record showed her to be a good and attentive student with a strong sense of responsibility. The Chevaliers As a member of Gambit's squad, the Chevaliers, Washington was forced to deal with the arrival of newcomer Foxx's infatuation with her teacher. Until Foxx was revealed to be the shapeshifting Mystique, Bling! also nursed an attraction towards the villain's disguise. Bling! retained her powers after M-Day. She helped Havok's squad during the Sentinels' arrival and Apocalypse's return due to lack of members, Polaris' de-powerment, Wolverine's frequent disappearances, and Gambit's betrayal. Bling! was captured by Belasco in Limbo, alongside most of the other students. Manifest Destiny When the X-Men moved to San Francisco and set up a new base in California, Bling! followed. She helped to control the riot surrounding the Proposition X, legislation which attempted to limit mutant reproduction, pushed by Simon Trask and his anti-mutant group, the Humanity Now! Coalition. During the final fight on Utopia, Bling! teamed up with Frenzy and Nekra in taking on Ms. Marvel. Nation X After an attack by Emplate, everybody living on Utopia was warned to stay close together and report anything out of the ordinary. Roxy was greeted by Emplate, who claimed dinner to be served. She was rescued by recently returned Rogue using Trance's power. Schism & Jean Grey School Eventually Roxanne and a host of other mutants on Utopia chose to split from Cyclops's group to side with Logan's X-faction instead during the Schism. Logan's group became a part of the new Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Bling, while still a student, would come to terms with a number of personal issues: her lesbianism when she tries to consort with Mercury; battling an old X-Foes sibling Arkea; joining a teen strike force against evil alternate universe doppelgangers aligned with the Young Avengers; dealing with a future Brotherhood of Evil Mutants during the Battle of the Atom; and helping Jubilee babysit and retrieve her kidnapped adopted child Shogo. X-Men Disassembled Roxanne was one of the many mutants that opposed the crazed X-Man from remaking the world in his image. When X-Man realized that his vision of the world would never come about with the X-Men around, X-Man made his enemies vanish in an instant, including Roxanne. Age of X-Man Irma and the others were transported to another plane of existence by X-Man created in an attempt at a utopia where they and all other mutants would be at peace, altering their memories so they wouldn't resist. Bling! was one of the students who were part of the Medical Division at the Summers Institute for Higher Learning. In the lunch room, she sat at the table behind Glob Herman and overheard the stories that Shark-Girl told about Glob writing fan fiction about all of them being members of the X-Men and having adventures and battling against bad guys. As the gang was leaving, Bling! had a small talk with Anole, that they already had plans, so he couldn't go with the others to the library to study. Pixie and Armor later witnessed Roxy being apprehended by Clerk Blob after she came out of a burning house. Blob said to her that it was a shame that she was flushing her life away after Roxy was yelling that Department X was a fascist organization who was trying to suppress the truth. She said she was going to open the eyes of everyone to the lie. Blob then told her to quiet her mouth as she was heading towards her second mindwipe. While not seen, Roxy presumably was allowed to return to the real world after X-Man chose to allow the mutants he trapped in his reality to leave. Fallen Angels Bling! was one of the many mutants that joined the mutant nation of Krakoa upon its creation. She was initially distrustful of the whole objective of Krakoa and for that reason was recruited by X-23 to join her team. This group of mutants also involved Psylocke, Cable, and Husk. | Powers = Bling! is a mutant who displayed the following powers: *'Diamond Form:' Bling!'s bone marrow is able to produce diamond shards of varying quality, giving her skin and physicality a crystalline appearance. **''Diamond Shards:'' She is able to manipulate the shape and quality of diamonds that protrude from her body, which are formed by her bone marrow, and expel them from her body at high speeds. **''Superhuman Strength:'' It can be theorized her crystal form gives her incredible strength; her upper scale remains undetermined, but she's strong enough to tear through the triple reinforced steel doors of the Danger Room. **''Superhuman Durability:'' Her crystalline body grants her superhuman durability. She was deemed a Low Threat by the O*N*E. | Abilities = *'Genius Intelligence': Bling! possesses a genius intelligence that allows her to build and hack technology. *'Master Engineer': She is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of building advanced machinery and technology. One such example: the special pendant she created for Shogo which was capable of employing a protective bubble around the child when he's in danger and was based off of Armor's mutant powers. *'Expert Businesswoman': Among Angel's A.P. Economics class "best available candidates", Roxy was recruited for his new board at Worthington Industries. Additional members included Anole, Blindfold, and Armor. She along with her classmates lead the board for sometime. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Unlike most (if not all) other cases, the exclamation mark is part of Bling!'s codename. * Roxanne is a lesbian. | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Rock Body Category:Utopians Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Low Threats Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Age of X-Man participants